


Let's Play

by JustJen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJen/pseuds/JustJen
Summary: Saeran decides to play with his toy in a different way





	1. What Goes Around...

The door slammed open making me jump as it crashed against the wall. Mr. Tall, Dark and Psycho entered with a shit eating grin plastered on his face like he had just won the lotto and came to brag.

“You forget how to address me little toy?” I nervously shook my head as he closed the distance between us, a darker than usual sadistic grin stretching across his otherwise beautiful face.

“Today’s your lucky day! I have made room in my schedule to play with you little toy. Looks like it’s gonna be just me and you till you bore or disgust me.” I wasn’t going to respond. While I knew that would anger him, it was better than giving him any incentive by instantly going submissive. 

“Oh? You already forgot how to speak to your master?” I stared at him in defiance which seemed to unleash the monster within. 

WHACK

“Ehhn…” I crashed to the floor from the force, crying out in surprise and pain.

“Idiot. You must really be a moron to piss me off. Or do you enjoy when I beat you?” I sat back on my knees holding my nose with both hands as the blood dripped down my chin pooling on the floor.

“What’s this? Ahahahaha! That’s a good color on you. Too bad I didn’t give you permission to bleed.” His hand wrapped in my hair pulling me toward him still on my knees. 

“Lucky you I’m feeling generous today. C’mere.” Squeezing my jaw painfully in one hand, he rips my hands away from my face with the other. Looking me over closely he clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“Too bad. I may have found you more attractive if it were broken.” He stared down at me dispassionately. His fingers remained holding my jaw and I was horrified that I was slightly turned on from the lingering warmth of his hand. Unfortunately this asshole never missed a goddamn thing. The corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk.

“What a dirty little slut. You like it when I touch you?” I tried to jerk my head away but he clenched harder. I whimpered in discomfort making his smirk widen further.

“Where the fuck you think you’re going? Are you seriously that much of an airhead that you already forgot I came here to play with you?”

“What do you want!” I yelled at him angrily making his eyes widen and eyebrows raise at my tone. He burst into maniacal laughter a moment before he disciplined me with a fresh backhand to the face.

“Tisk Tisk Princess. Seems I’ve spoiled you too much if you think you can speak to me that way with that filthy mouth.” When I turned back to face him I spit at his feet finally losing my patience with these games of his. I wanted to provoke him. I was truly curious to see just how far he’d go. Clearly he had no problem being physically abusive, but….well. I smirked at him as I wiped the blood from my face with the back of my hand. This seemed to amuse him greatly. 

“You’re a very bad girl. Seems you really are eager to feel my wrath though you seem to be resistant to standard punishment.” He smiled down at me darkly before closing the remaining distance between us. 

“You’ve got a pretty mouth for such filth to spew out. How bout’ we find a new purpose for those lovely lips.” His thumb brushed along them firmly as his mouth curled up into a sneer. 

“Yeah…” His voice was deeper than usual, his eyes turning several shades darker. I scowled at him making him chuckle sadistically. 

“You know what I want. So do it.” I stare at him dumbfounded that he expects me to do whatever he wants versus forcing me to do it. It’s almost as if I actually had a choice, but I knew better.

“Too stupid? Should’ve figured your bird brain wouldn’t get it.” His hand wraps tightly in my hair again and he pulls my face to his thigh. I immediately gasp when my cheek collides with the rock hard cock behind the fabric of his pants. 

“Get it now stupid? That’s right. Suck my dick.” 

“You’re dreaming!” I spit out angrily making him chuckle. One hand still threaded through my locks, he uses the other to unbuckle his belt before unzipping his pants. A moment later I am presented with his endowment and find myself not only surprised at it’s vast size, but once again disgusted that I am soaking wet. 

“Mmmm….doesn’t that make you hungry little toy? Come on, put it in your mouth. If you manage to do it right you may finally earn yourself something to swallow.” One hand in my hair and one around his length, he wipes the tip back and forth across my lips. Even though I try, I cannot move from his iron clad grip. 

“Don’t make me lose my patience little toy, otherwise I may just shove it down your throat and watch you choke till you die.” Jesus…this guy was a sick fuck. Begrudgingly I stopped trying to escape though my eyes bore into his letting him know this little game was far from over. 

“There’s my good girl. That’s it, open your mouth for me.” My eyes never left his as I allowed him entrance, my tongue gliding along the smooth velvety head. A sudden wave of heat and excitement pooled within me as I slid my mouth and tongue up and down the devil’s cock. 

“Yeah much better…..my cock looks good in your filthy mouth.” His right hand joined his left, threading through my hair and finding purchase. With full control he began rocking his hips slowly.

“Relax your jaw little toy, it’ll make it easier to fuck your mouth.” After that his thrusts deepened, shoving his thick cock in and out then down my throat practically making me gag. The more I struggled the more amused he was so I did my best to make him cum as quickly as possible.

“F-Fuck this feels so good you dirty bitch. Harder, like you mean it! Suck that cum right out!” God I hated to admit how much I was actually enjoying this. I’d never tell him, that would be suicide. I despised him. I also found him extremely sexy.

“You enjoying this Princess? Swallowing my thick cock? Yeah, I bet you are. You’re disgusting.” I hummed around his hardness making him growl in appreciation. He was the one with the filthy mouth and that was only making this situation painful for me between my legs. Pulling my lips harder against his shaft he shuddered and squeezed my head tightly.

“Fuck that’s good…just like that. Make me cum you dirty slut!” I felt him swell and throb between my lips and it was hard not to smile at the fact that whether he realized it or not, I was ultimately the one in control here. I swirled my tongue around the head and sucked hard making him moan loudly. 

“Oh god you’re such a bad little girl. Fuck. Yeah. I’m gonna cum all over you, but you’re gonna beg me for it first. Now, go ahead and beg. If you know what’s good for you you’ll obey me. Hahaha! Maybe I’ll give you an extra treat if you call me Daddy too.” Alright psycho, you wanna play dirty? Let’s play dirty…I pulled my mouth off of his beautiful cock and got on my hands and knees staring up at his beautiful eyes.

“Oh please Daddy may I? I’m such a worthless dirty slut, but maybe your delicious cum can cleanse me…can I have it? Please? Pretty Please?”

“S-Shit….” Heh. Nailed it. One hand still firmly held my head in place while the other took up residence where my mouth had been. He stroked himself to completion watching me with lust filled eyes.

“F-F-Fuck! Open hour mouth!” I did as I was told and as his cries rang out he covered my face and mouth in his hot and thick cum. I waited till he caught his breath and finally released his grip on my head to sit back on my knees.

“Oh shit yes…..that suits you best Princess. You look gorgeous covered in my jiz. Hahaha!” Pffft you think I’m done with you pervert? I took my index finger and scooped a finger full of his warmth bringing it slowly to my lips and sucking it into my mouth. I heard his sharp intake of breath as I sucked the digit clean.

“You really are a filthy slut. At least now I know how I most enjoy playing with you. Your mouth is a good place to empty my balls. I’ll be back little toy when I have more for you. Now go wash up, you really are disgusting.” With that he turned and walked out the door slamming it behind him. The moment I knew he was out of the room I stripped naked and wiped my face with my blouse. Time for a hot shower. I needed to get ready for later. Tonight I knew we were going to take our relationship to an entirely new level.


	2. ...Comes Around

It was just after eight in the evening. I knew he would be stopping by soon, call it...intuition. This time I was ready for Mr. Prince Charming. This time Ms goody two shoes actually allowed me out of my cage. 

I stared into the mirror applying my ruby red lipstick when of course she just couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“You’re not going to really hurt him are you?”

“Who, little ol’ me? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Idiot. I have no idea why I even keep her around. What a pain in the ass with all her ridiculous feelings. It’s this kind of thinking that gave birth to me in the first place.

“Please don’t hurt him too much...Ray is still in there I know it!”

“Of course he is. Those two are just like us, a package deal. Stop complaining and let me handle this, we’re in my territory now. I know exactly how to handle little boys like Saeran.” An angry voice pierced the silence in the hall and a thrill ran through me.

“Showtime. Now be a good girl and run along.” I couldn’t help the smirk that followed the instant I felt her retreat. Hmm....time for some real fun.

The door swung open violently and in walked Mr Handsome himself with that delicious looking crazy all over him. When I didn’t even flinch from the forceful cracking sound of the door slamming shut, it seemed playtime was about to begin. 

I continued applying my lipstick without ever even batting a lash in his direction. A fact that had not gone unnoticed and was quickly degrading his already sinister and general unpleasant mood.

“HEY!” His voice startled me enough to mess up the application of the crimson stick swirling along my lips and that’s when I lost my temper.

*CRACK*

Shards of glass rained down around me from the shattered mirror I had just punched a hole in making him freeze wide eyed as I turned to face him.

“You made me fuck up my lipstick. I happened to really like that color... if you know what’s good for you, you better start thinking of a way to make it up to me.” I crossed the distance between us and stared deeply into his eyes. Heh. Confusion. Fear. Panic. I always have this affect on people. 

“W-Who the fuck are you?!” I blinked several times trying to feign my shock at such a ridiculous question.

“Why, I believe I’m your toy aren’t I? Isn’t that why I am here? For you to come play with me?”

“You’re not her...” Hahaha. Oh. Poor baby. Seems he can’t take when the shoe’s on the other foot. Too bad, you wanted to play, gorgeous, and I’m in the mood to play tonight. The predatory smile the spreads across my face makes him recoil a moment and that was definitely not the right thing to do. I don’t like that game. Not one bit.

“You dare recoil from me!?” I grip him by the collar taking him completely by surprise before kicking his legs out and dropping him to the floor. I laugh evilly as I crawl atop him. Straddling him I bring my face dangerously close to his, our noses practically touching. 

“What’s the matter handsome? Too much woman for you?”

“Fuck you! You have no idea who I am!”

“No? On the contrary, I know exactly who you are Saeran.”

“I didn’t give you permission to say my name!”

“Well that’s perfect seeing as I don’t need your permission doll.”

“You! Y-Your an idiot! A moron! Do you honestly think you can stop me?!”

“Hmm.....yes.” I smile confidently before kissing the tip of his nose. 

“I’ll kill you!”

“Oh please say you’ll try! I LOVE that game! I must warn you however, I am VERY good at it.”

“You’re fucking crazy!”

“Aww....too bad. Not very bright. That’s alright, I can work with this.”

“How dare you touch me!”

“Touch you? Hahahaha! Oh dear boy, I am going to do so much more than touch you...”

“What?”

“You heard me. You promised to play with me and I came all the way here to play.”

“You...you’re not her!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I offer with a perverse smile making his body go rigid beneath me. He could easily throw me off if he was so inclined, however, I think he’s enjoying the fact that he’s finally met his match. Figures. All men are pigs.

“You’ll pay for this!”

“You promise? Finally we’re starting to get on the same page. Tonight however is about what I want. See, you already came by and got what you wanted earlier. It’s only fair to you know....return the favor.”

“You...you’re insane.”

“You finally get it. Guess there’s hope for you yet. So....are you ready to play with the crazy girl? I warn you, I like to play realllllly rough you little pervert.”

“Fuck you!”

“Tempting, but not yet. You owe me first remember? You fucked my mouth, it’s only fair I fuck yours.

“W-What?”

“What’s the matter? Never eaten pussy before? It’s not hard, just use your tongue.” There it is. That’s the expression I fucking live for. Walking that tightrope of desire and terror. You got in way over your head little boy. 

“So how do you want to do it? Willingly and I show mercy or...” I reach over and grab a thick shard of glass.

“Hahahaha! You wanna kill me? Go ahead!”

“Haha no stupid, this isn’t for you. It’s for me.”

“You’re offering to kill yourself? You really are an idiot.”

“Slow on the uptake. Not kill, no. Cut up into a disgusting bloody mess? Oh yes please. I’m sure your savior will love how Saeran disobeyed her orders and went completely psycho. Oh my....you might need another...treatment.” The color drains from his face as his pupils expand a moment before narrowing back in on me. He bursts into maniacal laughter a few moments before gripping my thighs firmly and sitting up abruptly. 

“You’re a crazy cunt you know that?” A sexy smirk greets me before his tongue licks across my lips. 

“I’ll eat your pussy, if you can make me.”

“Heh. Challenge accepted.” We tumble around on the floor fighting for dominance and I eventually end up beneath him. He bursts into laughter.

“Yeah....that’s what I thought. You’ve got a big mouth. Guess you didn’t learn your lesson from earlier. Shall we review?” Oh you poor child. You really are too wild and undisciplined for your own good. 

*CLACK* 

The entire course of the evening shifts from one simple move. He looks at me like a deer in headlights frozen in sheer disbelief.

“Who...where....?”

“Oh don’t think too hard, you might hurt yourself. I always keep handcuffs on me. It’s not my fault that sweet young man never bothered checking the contents of my purse when I first arrived.”

“Release me, now.”

“Hmm......no.”

“RELEASE ME!”

“I believe I said...no.”

“SOMEONE, ANYONE, YOU OUT THERE! GET IN HERE AND HELP!”

“Hahaha! Awww, it’s okay. Don’t be afraid. Though I should tell you, I may have bribed the believers to give us some...privacy.”

“You crazy psycho bitch! Let me out of this now! NO ONE TIES ME TO A BED! NO ONE!!!!!!”

“You want out? Let yourself out.” I hold a small silver key in front of his eyes and he stills a moment looking at it desperately.

“G-Give it to me!”

“Come get it.” With a smug grin I hike up my skirt and spread my legs wide for him to see before placing the key deep inside me. 

“Well? How badly do you wish to be free? If you even think of using your free hand, the deals off the table.” His beautiful eyes are wild, his breathing erratic. He pushes me down and without a word wildly assaults my sex with his mouth.

“F-Fuck! Oh god yes......” The sensation of his slippery muscle swirling around my wetness has me writhing on my back. He kisses, sucks and licks at the tiny bundle of nerves causing my thighs to squeeze the sides of his head. Draping my one leg over his shoulder he fucks me with his tongue, my fingers digging into the plush carpet on the floor. 

“Nmmm.....yeah.....your mouth feels so good.” What happens next is executed so quickly and with such precision I’m actually surprised and nothing fucking surprises me anymore. His tongue claims the key, he unlocks the cuffs and throws them then straddles me holding both of my wrists to the floor above my head.

“Good game Princess. Looks like I won though.”

“Oh no, are you gonna hurt me now?”

“You’d fucking love that wouldn’t you?”

“From you? God yes....you make me so wet it’s practically unbearable.” His mouth greedily claims mine. A violent and desperate kiss from both sides. A clashing of tongues and teeth fighting for dominance. 

“Good, ‘cause I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk right.” Mmm...that’s more like it. That’s exactly the kind of fun I had in mind.

“You’re not gonna hurt me Daddy are you?” He flips me onto my stomach and a moment later slams into me. Not that I needed a warning, I’ve been ready for his cock since he walked through the door. 

“Yeah little girl, I’m going to fucking wreck you.”


End file.
